


Leaving it All Behind

by MyrsineMezzo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And space, F/M, Fluff, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrsineMezzo/pseuds/MyrsineMezzo
Summary: Entrapta wants to go back to find adventures in space with Hordak. She surprises a mystified Adora and Catra with a “gift” before leaving. Meanwhile, Kadroh is there to help all he can with the packing.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Leaving it All Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I have always written M or E with a ton of smut or adventure. The idea of writing fluff is so new to me, but that's what speaks to me with She-Ra and Entrapdak right now. I feel a little like my beloved space bat when he asks “What have you done to me?” ;) Anyways, thanks for reading and for welcoming me into such a great fandom!
> 
> This was inspired by @niuniente’s adorable "Entrapdak heading off into space" drawing on tumblr along with a few posts about what they might like to do post-season 5. You can find the link to the drawing [ Here!](https://niuniente.tumblr.com/post/620644911077883904/niuniente-nmzuka-niuniente-replied-to-your)

“Let’s see here. Blowtorch? Check. Sample trays? Check. Giant bag of spare parts and gears? Double check!”

Entrapta’s gaze swept the scene in front of her as she finished speaking into her recorder and clicked it off. Bags and crates surrounded her where she stood in front of Darla’s entrance ramp that was lowered to the ground a few inches away. The shadows inside seemed to beckon her as a call to adventure.

Emily sidled up to Entrapta, and the scientist wrapped an arm around the bot, her face filled with anticipation.

“Isn’t it exciting, Emily?” she asked in a low voice. “Think of everything that’s just waiting out there for us to learn about. There’s going to be so much to explore and discover.” Her voice began to rise as she clenched her hands into fists and pulled them up to rest against her chest. “I can hardly stand it!” She gave a small hop to emphasize her words.

“Shall I take this one first?” a tremulous voice questioned from behind her.

Entrapta spun around and saw the familiar face of Wrong Hordak leaning over a box of drill bits. No. Kadroh, she remembered. That was what he wanted to be called now.

“That would be great,” she said. Then she paused. “Your tone of voice seems to indicate you’re…upset?”

Kadroh looked down, blushing. “I am not upset exactly, but are you sure I cannot come with you?”

Entrapta cocked her head, curious. “Do you really want to? This is a purely scientific expedition. It’s going to last for months,” she said, her eyes gleaming. “Years, if we’re lucky!”

He frowned. “No, I suppose not. I wanted to reach out to more of my brethren who are not here on Etheria—those who are just beginning to know the wonder of free will and individuality away from Prime.”

“Hm,” Entrapta mused. “Maybe we can set up some kind of network to talk to all the clones. Hold on.” She reached into a back pocket and whipped out a tracker pad, her eyes narrowing in thought as she punched in a complicated series of commands.

“That should do it,” she said with an air of satisfaction as she handed it to Kadroh. “Now you can add in various communications channels from ships and interplanetary networks to all talk together. Bow can help you with it while we’re gone.”

Kadroh hugged the tracker pad to himself, beaming. “This is just what we need for a ‘support network’ as the Horde soldiers here have now.” 

The clone reached out and pulled Entrapta into a gentle, cautious hug, his arms wrapping around her. “The Best Friends Squad have assured me that this is the correct way to express my thanks.” 

Entrapta submitted to his hug and clapped him on the back in return. “Any time.”

As he pulled away and picked up the box of drill bits, Kadroh looked upwards into the entrance ramp's shadows as a figure began to emerge.

“Brother!” he exclaimed happily. “I had hoped to say goodbye before you left.”

Hordak finished walking the rest of the way down the ramp and narrowed his eyes which were red once more now that he was not ingesting the various fluids the clones had been subjected to by Horde Prime.

“You are helping us pack?” he inquired suspiciously. “This is a mission solely for Entrapta and myself. No others are welcome.”

“Oh yes. Entrapta has explained it to me, and I am simply carrying up these materials. Should you want one, I could make you a celebratory dinner before you go.”

Hordak’s growl of a response was barely audible. “That is not necessary.”

Kadroh continued, seemingly oblivious to Hordak’s stiffness in the face of his enthusiasm. “As you wish, but we will eagerly await your return, brother. And should you need anything beyond my assistance in carrying items, you have only to ask.” 

“Yes, well… Farewell,” Hordak said, his voice gruff as he gingerly patted Kadroh’s shoulder. His discomfort with the display of brotherly affection was obvious even to Entrapta, but it was interesting to her to see him try to reciprocate the kindness.

Kadroh continued to beam as he walked up the ramp, and Hordak came to join Entrapta and Emily. “I have cleared out a room to use as our quarters,” he said. “And our rations are stored away.”

“Did you remember the crates of fizzy drinks?”

“Of course,” he frowned. “Although I do not understand why we cannot simply eat protein supplements.”

“Because fizzy drinks and tiny food are more fun! Although, you are right about the efficiency of bar forms,” Entrapta mused, rubbing her chin in thought. 

“If it pleases you, we will have both.”

She nodded. “That’s the perfect solution. Then if we run out of one, we’ll have the other.”

Hordak gave a small smile. “Excellent. I am…very much looking forward to this.”

“Oh, me too! It’s been so hard to wait until we were done with the last mission.”

Adora, Catra, Bow, and Glimmer had been out in space along with Hordak and Entrapta until only a week before. They had all been checking in on planets to see the progress of the deconstruction of Horde Prime’s empire. While it had taken a long time, they all had felt it was worth it to see the system settling into a kind of stability.

“I can’t wait to get back to Elsevier. It looked like there were different forms of life there melding circuitry with organic material. Imagine the implications,” Entrapta gazed off into the distance with a look of pure fascination on her face. 

Her attention snapped back to Hordak as he grimaced and flexed his arm. “How’s the new suit?”

“It is adequate to my needs.”

“Maybe. I bet it _could_ use a few tweaks, though,” Entrapta said, pulling a screwdriver out of a pocket and examining a plate around the exoskeleton’s forearm socket.

“I have simply been lifting a great deal. It is fine,” Hordak said gently.

“Never settle for fine when we could always try again and make something even better,” she admonished him, tending to a screw that had begun to come a bit loose.

Hordak smiled more fully this time. “As you say.”

The two had worked on a new apparatus to compensate for Hordak’s physical needs when they’d come across a planet with a different metallic alloy that interacted better with his nervous system. It wasn't perfect, but it did help him feel more in control of his body and the things he wished to do.

His attention shifted away from her face, which he had been gazing down into, and his eyes narrowed once more. Entrapta glanced behind her to see Adora and Catra striding up to them. 

"Uhhh. What are you two doing?" Adora asked.

"Yeah. What's with all the stuff?" Catra said as she peered into one of the crates, lifting a headlamp up and looking at it curiously. Hordak looked like he was doing his best not to bare his teeth as he reached out and snatched it back, dropping it into the crate and lifting it to carry it up the ramp without a backwards glance.

"Hmph. Touchy," Catra said. 

"We're going on an adventure," Entrapta exclaimed, hopping up and down. "There's a whole lot of space calling to us. So many worlds, so little time." She paused. "Unless we learned how to extend our lifespans..." It looked as if she was growing lost in thought as she began to pace, pulling out her recorder and switching it on.

"Discuss with Hordak the possibility of consciousness transferral," she muttered.

"Entrapta!" Adora said loudly, pulling the scientist out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You can't just take the ship and go out into space," she said slowly.

Entrapta paused, furrowing her brows in thought. “You’re not using it right now, are you?”

“Well, no,” Adora began. “But—“

“Oh, good!” Entrapta exclaimed. “Hordak and I want to go see what’s out there.” She swept her arm out towards the sky, the excitement on her face plain.

Kadroh hurried down the gangplank with Hordak in tow.

“Pardon us,” he said happily. "We will just be carrying more supplies onboard." 

Adora looked bewildered. “Are you taking Wrong Hordak with you?”

"It's Kadroh. And, well, Hordak and I kiiiiind of wanted it to be just the two of us.”

Adora blinked. “And Emily...?”

“Oh yeah. Of course we’re bringing Emily. She would love to hang out with Darla! She didn't get to the last time we were onboard.”

"But when are you coming back?" Adora demanded.

Entrapta considered that a moment before finally muttering to herself, "When _will_ we come back? Who can say? And who can say what mysteries we’ll find in space?!” She seemed to finally notice the two staring at her. "Oh. I guess we could come back after...hmmmm six months? If you really needed us, that is."

Adora and Catra exchanged a look.

"Six months seems reasonable," Adora said finally. 

"I guess we could just use one of the former Horde ships if we needed to go off-world," Catra suggested.

"Yeah. I showed Bow how to take off and how to steer one," Entrapta said. She paused. "I didn't show him how to land, though... Oh well. He'll figure it out!" 

She turned back to her checklist, pulling the recorder close to her mouth. "Two six-sided hex drivers just in case? Check."

"But...but what about Dryl?" Adora asked, her bewilderment still in full force.

"Hm? Oh. Dryl. Why don't you have it? It's fully operational with all the robots, and the staff get by just fine without me."

Hordak and Kadroh returned to the ground, and Hordak hefted the last of the boxes before turning to Entrapta. "It is time we were going." 

“You’re right," she said, snapping her attention back to him and saying absently to Catra and Adora, "Well...bye!” 

And with that, Entrapta waved one of her sections of hair in Adora’s general direction and raced up the ramp and into the ship. Emily beeped happily, scurrying in after her while Hordak nodded to a stunned Catra and Adora before making his own exit. Kadroh meanwhile was waving goodbye, a tear trickling down his cheek.

A moment later, the ramp lifted and shut itself tight.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Catra.

"I don’t even know," Adora said, shaking her head. "But I think we just inherited a kingdom and a _lot_ of robots."

\------------

Once onboard, Entrapta and Hordak walked around inspecting the layout of the ship and their supplies before settling into their chairs in the center of the bridge. Hordak had fitted his former throne to the ship's floor next to the pilot's seat where Entrapta now sat.

"Let me know when you want to switch places," she said as she studied the controls and entered in a few commands. "Emily," she called out. "Go get friendly with Darla! I made you a port over there." She pointed to the place where Adora used to stand to look out awkwardly through the ship's viewscreen.

Emily waddled over to the newly-installed port, unspooled a jack from her side panel, and connected it to Darla's circuitry. The bot's excited beeping rang through the air moments later as Darla said "Hello, Em-i-ly. It is good to see you once more."

"Ah," Entrapta sighed. "This is perfect." She turned her head to glimpse Hordak looking at her with an expression she couldn't really interpret, but that seemed to be very happy in a way she hadn't seen from him before. Was he feeling carefree? Something else? Interesting. She would have to find out later.

"Anything else we need to do last-minute before we go?" she asked with a broad grin.

Hordak shook his head, returning her smile. "No. I believe we are ready."

"Then let's do this!"

And with the push of a few buttons, they were rising into the air and accelerating towards mystery and adventure and who could say what else. All Entrapta knew was that she had never been happier in her life. Those she cared for most were by her side, and the allure of science and space surrounded her.

She glanced down and saw Hordak's hand lying on the armrest of his throne. She couldn't help herself as they burned through the atmosphere and began to glide through the calm blackness of space. Reaching out with her hand, she took his carefully in her own.

He startled a bit, his body going rigid. But a moment later, he intertwined their fingers, his clawed ones curling to enwrap hers. 

"Where to?" Entrapta breathed, looking into his gleaming red eyes.

"Everywhere," Hordak returned, his voice low.

And with that, they flew onwards. Their hearts were aglow in the midst of the darkness, and all was right in the universe. Entrapta couldn't help but give a satisfied sigh as she realized this could be her life from now on, and there was nobody she would want to share it with more than those there with her as they hurtled forward into the unknown.


End file.
